When drilling in the earth, the techniques for drilling downwardly, horizontally, and upwardly have much in common. Many differences do exist, however, because of the differences in the problems which are presented to the driller. The present invention relates specifically to drilling upwardly, and more particularly, to apparatus that is used for the specific purpose of casing the upwardly drilled hole.